mythiccreaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens
Aliens are fixtures in popular culture. They have been written about in popular books and portrayed in popular shows and movies, and have inspired an entire genre known as science fiction. Aliens have always been portrayed one of two ways: they are either friendly and harmless or threatening and dangerous. When aliens are portrayed as friendly, they are often portrayed as smaller in size to humans or human in appearance (see: Cocoon, 1985; ET:The Extra-terrstrial,1982). In the original Star Trek television series (1966-9),the half-alien character Spock, a member of the Vulcan race, and similar human-friendly beings, work alongside the humans on the starship Enterprise. The most typical portrayal of aliens is that of conquerors. This is the case in one of the first science fiction books/movies to deal with aliens: HG Wells' The War Of The Worlds. In the book and later the movies, the aliens are mechanical tripods with tentacles that invade Earth in an effort to subjugate humans. This theme is very common in many other movies such as Independence Day (1996) and Battlefield Earth (1998). Alien invasion can come in one of two ways: they can either be external, where the space ship simply emerges in Earth's stratosphere, and the aliens unleash a full-on attack. Or, an alien invasion can be internal. In this instance, aliens invade human minds and take them over, or they steal human identities (see: The Body Snatchers, 1956). Both are done secretly. Sometimes also, aliens are portrayed as visitors who have chosen to live a peaceful existence among humans by taking on full human form. It is unknown why they have choosen to do this. This is the case in Men In Black (1997), Cocoon (1985), the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005). ALIENS IN POPULAR CULTURE Often in the movies, human and alien contact is the result of humans (astronauts) traveling away from Earth and discovering alien planets--Avatar (2009) or the result of aliens invading Earth Independence Day (1996). The theme of alien invasion and conquer is often accepted as a metaphor for European colonialism/imperialism; although this theme is never fully explored. When aliens are portrayed as animal-like beings (lacking intelligence), the interaction between humans and aliens can become a struggle for survival (see: Alien, 1979). This may have do with the aliens believing the humans are threats to their habitats or offsprings, and thus they start to hunt them. Sometimes, the aliens simply see humans as food. In Species (1995), the alien-hybrid character Sil acts exclusively on instinct, and simply wants to mate and protect herself, which makes her a threat to humans. Area 51 In real life, there are many people who claim to have seen aliens, space ships, or who claim to have been abducted by aliens. None of these scenarios have ever been confirmed as fact or truth. Many people believe Area 51 is a real secret place where the U.S. government keeps aliens that have visited Earth, more specifically the aliens that landed in the deserts of Roswell, New Mexico in 1947. THE ABILITIES OF ALIENS A liens are often portrayed as more technologically advanced than humans (see: Transformers, 2007). As a result of this, they are portrayed as more powerful and hostile. It's common for aliens to see humans as inferior species due to their lesser advanced technology, physical weakness and biological make-up. Many times aliens have telepathic or telekinetic abilities which they use to control humans. Some alien beings also have the ability to transform themselves pysically into humans. Others may be able to heal illnesses or injury. Often, they are simply wiser than humans. Sometimes also, aliens are suggested to be the creators of Earth and humans (see: The Day The Earth Stood Still (2008), or Mission To Mars (2000). POPULAR ALIENS FLICKS *Aelita, 1924 *Invasion of the Body Snatchers, 1956 *The Blob, 1958 *2001: A Space Odyssey, 1968 *Alien, 1979 *ET: The Extra-terrestrial, 1982 *Explorers, 1985 *Aliens, 1986 *Critters, 1986 *Predator, 1987 *The Abyss, 1989 *Stargate, 1994 *Species, 1995 *Contact, 1996 *Independence Day, 1996 *The Fifth Element, 1997 *The X-Files, 1998 *The Astronaut's Wife, 1999 *Dreamcatcher, 2003 *HG Wells' War of the Worlds, 2005 *The Day the Earth Stood Still, 2008 *District 9, 2009 ]]